Of Hexes and Pokemon
by ShadowbeamX
Summary: Dusk is a Male Hex Maniac starting his new adventure in Kalos. He is a welder of the Dark Arts, but has dreamed of this day for far too long. now we follow his story along with a fellow Hex Maniac Tomoko, his new friends, and his ghostly pokemon companions as becomes the Master of Spirits. (This is my first story so reviews are encouraged.)


Of Hexes and Pokémon

* * *

Author's notes

This is my first story that I submitted, so some minor changes to past chapters will come as I update. I also will gladly accept any kind of review towards my work.

I do not own the Pokémon franchise in any way, the only thing that I do own is my OC (Sort of. Please see below, it's important).

* * *

Prelude 1

"And that's the last box Madam, just sign here and will be on our way"

"Thank you very much for helping us"

"Our pleasure, enjoy you new life in Kalos. All right boys pack it up pack it in!"

With the work done, the movers quickly grouped back together in their truck, while returning there Pokémon (mostly Machamps) back into their pokéballs, leaving only the arranged furniture and stacks of boxes.

Up stairs, a young man was arranging his new room, unpacking random assortments of strange tools and equipment on his shelf. His name was Dusk, and he was a Hex Maniac. Hex Maniacs are known for messing with all sorts of weirdness, Voodoo, Tombs, Rituals, eta.

What made him so special was that he is a male Hex Maniac, a class of trainers that is usually reserved for women. Nonetheless he enjoyed his hobby, and those who dare to criticize him can find themselves hexed/cursed with all sorts of illnesses. Despite his tittle, Dusk is very lively person compared to other Hex Maniacs, he just takes his work seriously.

"Dusk! Can you be a dear and help your mother with unpacking?" His she called below

"Sure, just give me a sec!" He replied, arranging his hexing set on the work table. "Perfect". That said, he swiftly came down the stairs to greet his mother.

"Help me take these boxes to my room, also I'm going to Aquacorde Town soon to get some groceries, so why don't you meet the neighbors here, i hear some are around the same age as you."

"Aw, but I wanted to practice my hexing today..." he moaned.

"You can do that later, honestly it's like care for those dolls more than others."

"There not dolls mom!...well not that kind of dolls...but it's different!" As he said that, Dusk lifted a package of his mother's belongings.

"Alright, I get it, but that's still not an excuse. After your done, you are going out there and make some new friends."

"Yeah, but for how long?" he mumbled

"Oh don't be like that Dusk, it's not your father's fault that we have to move so often for his research. It's just how we, as a family, have to live."

"But it's because we never stay in one region for more than a year, and I never see the friends I made ever again! I haven't even started my Pokémon journey yet and I'm 16!"

"Not every child goes off on an adventure at the age of 10. besides, it's a dangerous world out there, what with wild dangerous Pokémon, villainous organization, and Arceus knows what else. It's better if your more mature before you start." His mother did have a point, especially because of the Neo Team Plasma event that happened at Unova half a year ago.

"You always say that, and I'm still with you...done, by the way" he said disappointed, as the last box was on mom's bed

"Good! Now get out there and be social! And don't come back for one hour!" Mother cheerfully exclaimed already pushing him out the door, "Oh and no Hexing outside the house." and slammed it shut. In a blink of an eye he was already outside in Vaniville Town. Not much of a town really, with only four houses, (theirs included) a mini-plaza with two benches, and a big blue gate leading to Route 1, a.k.a Vaniville Pathway, a.k.a. The Shortest Route Ever

"*sigh* She didn't even let me bring my Voodoo equipment, or one of my charms." He whined. "Well I at least have this to read." He pulled out a Tomb, a special one that he crafted by himself and is very proud of it.

"Hello there neighbor!" A voice interrupted his thought. Looking ahead, Dusk saw two young girls standing before him, one was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a velvet red mini skirt, along with knee-high black stockings and sneakers, a pink purse, and a red hat w/ sunglasses. The other was shorter and tanned than the red one, and had black bows on a pink t-shirt, super short jeans with black frills, wearing a strange mix of sandals and heeled shoes joined together, not to mention the absurd hair that only master stylists can dream of replicating.

The girls also had a good look at Dusk as well, he wore a black coat with lavender borders with six buttons, a visible belt buckle on black jeans, purple boots, open finger gloves and a long two tailed lavender scarf that completely cover his neck. His hair was silver white medium length and height was as tall as the red-clad girl but almost as frail, but strangest of all were his eyes, they're bagged black and pupils were a solid gem colour of amethyst with swirls that, if stared at long enough, could hypnotize a person and it's certainly working on the short one. However, even with that he let out a mysteriously cold, dark aura that sends chills up the spine when near him.

"Uh...nice to meet you, my name is Serena Yessica and this is my friend...Shauna?" No response. "Shauna? Hey what's wrong?" still no answer, due to Dusk's (literal) hypnotic eyes "Hey Shauna!" she shouted straight in her ear, which finally snapped her out of it.

"ACK! Whowhatwhere!?" She shouted and wailed from the ringing in her head.

_Hmm...these are certainly some weird girls, then again look who's talking_.

"Shauna, get a hold of yourself and say hi to the new guy."

"Oh! uh, H-Hello my name is Shauna, nice to meet you." she finished regaining her composure.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Dusk Phantasm, it's nice to meet you two" He responded.

"Well Dusk, I would like the honor to properly introduce you to our wonderful town of-"

"Welcome to Vaniville Town Dusk!" Shauna interrupted. "Your going to love living here! Your going to see so many new people and make new friends and we get to hang out, play games, go fishing, watch movies, ooh I know a good one too! It's about giant dragon Pokémons that came from the Earth's core destroying cites, so humans built a giant robot that looks like a Golurk that can only run with two people, and it has this HUGE sword that retracts, OOH! I also love the part they go against the scary looking Hyreigon and-"*MMMPH*

"I'm sorry, Shauna can be a bit of a blabber mouth sometimes" Serena said with her hands covering Shauna's mouth.

"Heh...I see" [maybe i can find a hex to help with that. No Dusk, don't let them know about my work yet] "So is this going gonna my new life here in Kalos huh?"

"*GASP*" Shauna, who managed to find the unknown strength to break free of Serena's head-lock, let out a gasp in horror "You mean that this is your first time here in Kalos, why didn't you tell me! I thought the you came from someplace IN Kalos!"

"Uh... you didn't tell me?" He gently let out a weak question.

"ANYWAYS, now that we all got acquainted with each other, Dusk, why don't you meet the rest of the gang before things get out of hand." Serena interjected

_Well I did get kicked out of the house and I don't have my tools, so why not?_ "Sure, I'm free for the next hour or so."

"Yay!" Shauna popped up between them, pulling them closer for a group hug " I can already tell that your going gonna our best friend forever!"

_Maybe its too quick to dash off that hex._

* * *

After a tiring day of 'getting acquainted' with one another, Dusk was ready to take a dirt nap anytime on the way back home. With some sort of miracle he managed to reach his front door step without his legs giving out and proceeded to get inside. The inside looked a lot better than when he kicked out, less boxes were out and decorations were already in place. "I'm home..." He muttered.

"There you are! Where were you? I expected you back in an hour, not **SIX** hours." His mother him

"I was...making friends..."He said feeling disgusted.

"Aww, I'm so proud of you, and you did it all by yourself this time!

"Stop it, I going to bed."

"Honey it's 6:30"

"Going to bed."

"Isn't it the time were you start your rituals?

"**BED**."

"Alright, sheesh."

Dusk dragged himself up the stairs and into his room, which remained untouched as the way he left it. He doesn't want mother to mess around with his tools, no one wants a repeat back at Kanto. finally reaching his black cloud, Dusk fell forward face first and started to drift to slee- "wait a sec...were is it?" ignoring his exhausted state , Dusk shot up and searched his coat pockets to look for- "MY TOMB! IT'S NOT ON ME! No! Nononononononono!" He got up and ran out of his room and down the stairs. [Ok think, had the Tomb when I left the house, so it has to ether at the front yard or-]

*BOOM**FOOSH*

Just as he set foot on the last step, a huge ball of blue flame came crashing though the wall next to him, only missing by a few inches. The flame came from Serena's house, and looking though the burning hole was a stunned Serena and Shauna. Serena was holding the Tomb in her left hand while smoke came from the extended right one, in the same direction where the fire-ball went

"With them..."

* * *

So how was it good? Bad? Really bad? Let me know and be honest, I can take it.

During my play through of both X and Y, I fell in love with the redesigned Hex Maniac character (not in a literal sense) that hasn't been seen then Gen III, and thought "why is there not a male version of her? So I tried to imagine what he would look like, then I got bored. After searching for something I can base my OC, I found this gem member_ ?mode=big&illust_id=29498733 however I wanted my OC to be based, BASED on the drawing, out not outright steal it and act like its my own, I would feel way to guilty for that. I did make the changes to OC though, I gave him white hair, ditched the high heel boots, and tried to give him more personality the classic super emo, not to offend the artist . It's also not that I don't like what the he/she has drawn, I just felt it was necessary, and really the artwork is amazing.

All credit goes to Monpuchi666 (according to google translate). If I have done something wrong or I'm just over exaggerating please let me know, I just wanted to get that out of me. Thank you.


End file.
